Alex Dunn
| birth_place = Waterford, MI, USA | career_start = 2000 | career_end = }} Alex Dunn (born January 26, 1982 in Waterford, Michigan) is an American professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Odessa Jackalopes of the CHL after his release at the end of the 2008/09 season by the Manchester Phoenix of the EIHL. Dunn began his career icing for the Capital Centre Pride team at junior level in his home state of Michigan and in the 2000-01 season featured in 31 games, helping out with 7 assists. Dunn split his maiden season between the Pride and the Omaha Lancers of the United States Hockey League, a tier-1 junior team. Dunn played in just seven games at this higher level, but coped well and managed to grab an assist during the brief spell. He continued to play for the Pride in the 2001-02 season, and it proved to be a positive decision. Dunn's numbers rose dramatically, and in 55 games he scored 13 goals and totalled 24 assists as well as clocking up 169 penalty minutes, impressive numbers for a defenceman. Dunn began playing at NCAA level 1 for the season after, 2002–03, when he moved to Lake Superior State University. In his four years at LSSU, Dunn proved to be a cornerstone of the team, icing in 124 games. Dunn was mainly employed as a defensive minded defenceman though, and so point scoring opportunities were limited for him. After leaving Lake Superior, Dunn signed for the ECHL Idaho Steelheads for the rest of the 2005-06 season, when he played in nine games. He failed to score any points however, and so chose to move on to sign for the Odessa Jackalopes for the 2006-07 term. Dunn enjoyed his first season in Odessa, totalling 24 points and 121 penalty minutes in 62 Central Hockey League games and for this performance, won the club's 'Defenceman of the Year' honour. He was retained for the 2007-08 season, where his point production again increased to 33. This helped Odessa into the post season, where Dunn grabbed his first post-season points of his career. During the summer of 2008, Dunn made the decision to move to Europe, when along with Jackalopes team-mate Nathan Ward he moved to sign for the EIHL Manchester Phoenix, a team icing at the highest standard of ice hockey in Great Britain. Dunn proved to be a good signing for the Phoenix, and would alternate between the top and second defensive pairing throughout the season. He would feature in every one of Manchester's games, helping out the offence with an impressive 43 points in 68 games. The Phoenix would make the final of both domestic cups as well as the post-season, but due to off-ice financial problems would choose to play in the EPL for the 2009-10 season. As a result Dunn, along with all the other imports from that season, were released on the grounds that they were ineligible to play in the EPL. Dunn would soon make the switch back to the Jackalopes, the team he had iced for two seasons prior to the switch to Europe. The deal was announced on the 28th of July 2009. Career stats *Includes league games only, correct up to 01/09/09 External links * *Jacks Re-Sign Defenceman of The Year, Jackalopes.org, 12/07/07. *Alex Dunn Completes Phoenix Blueline, Manchester Phoenix Official Site, 11/07/08. *Alex Dunn Scouting Report, Five Minute Major, 13/07/08. *Alex Dunn Personal Profile, Manchester Phoenix Official Website. *Bernard, Dunn Return to Odessa, Odessa Jackalopes Official Website, 28/07/09 Category:Born in 1980 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Lake Superior State Lakers players Category:Odessa Jackalopes players Category:Manchester Phoenix players